


Lock the Door

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was Lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door

Mickey flicked his tongue over the sensitive, puckered skin of Ian’s hole, making him shiver and pant. He had him kneeling completely naked on his bed, while he was positioned on the floor behind him still clothed. He didn’t know what it was that made him suddenly want to eat out the redhead, but there he was with saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth and a hand on each cheek. Mickey spread him wider and plunged in and out with quick thrusts. Ian arched and dropped his head, groaning Mickey’s name. Mickey went lower and sucked his balls into his mouth, rubbing and lightly smacking his ass. He could feel Ian shaking; his anus twitching for attention, as he begged in a rough voice.

"Micckeyy, pleaasee…" Ian stuck his behind out more and whined.

Mickey grinned, pleased with the reactions he was getting. “I got you,” he assured, then licked a long stripe up to the top of his crack. Ian spasmed when his hole was passed, but cursed loudly when Mickey dove in face first.

"Ohhh, f-fuuucckk! Mickey," Ian breathed, throwing his head back and pushing his hips.

Mickey was practically making out with the over-stimulated entrance. He licked and sucked and kissed, nose deep and head moving all around. He squeezed and kneaded his cheeks, stopping to nibble one for a second. He alternated between sucking gently around the tight ring and fucking his tongue into him as far as it would go. He moaned hotly at the quivering he felt, unaware of the door swinging open.

"Holy shit!" Lip said in surprise, hand poised in midair where his cigarette waited to be smoked. "No pun intended," he laughed, sort of amused.

Ian turned his head over his shoulder and saw his older brother obviously trying not to stare directly into his sopping wet asshole, but he knew the angle he was in was not fully allowing him to accomplish that.

Mickey turned, eyes wide and his face equally slick and red with definite signs of his intense rimming of the boy stunned into a statue on his bed.

"Get the fuck out!"

Lip held his hands up in surrender and lifted his eyebrows. “I was just on my way to the bathroom, dude. I didn’t even know you guys were here. Swear.” He chuckled at their frozen faces. “Ian, you shave down there?”

"Lip! Just fucking go!" Ian broke, shifting and grabbing Mickey’s sheets around his middle.

"Alright, alright!" Lip turned and left, leaving the door open, so Mickey had to get up and close it again.

"Is there nowhere we can go? Jesus fucking Christ!" Mickey huffed, throwing himself on the bed beside Ian and putting his hands over his face.

"I’m sorry, Mick," Ian said quietly. He really was.

Mickey heard it and looked up at him. He shrugged, “Whatever…” He looked away and fell silent for a while.

Ian watched him, still feeling a bit guilty. His lips were swollen pink, and his ass probably looked the same. He looked hot like that. Ian wanted to lean down and run his tongue along them, tasting himself there. His dick twitched. “What are you thinking about?”

A beat passed before Mickey answered. “About you sitting on my face,” he looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

Ian laughed nervously, flushing and looking away. “Sure.” He leaned down and kissed him, sighing when Mickey cupped the back of his neck.

Mickey pulled away, grinning. “Lock the door.”


End file.
